sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Light of Hope (Ariana Grande and Skylar Grey song)
"The Light of Hope" is a ending theme from the video game Sonic Forces: The Final Battle which was later performed by Ariana Grande and Skylar Grey. A soft, piano ballad in a similar vein to "Dear My Friend" by Kenny Loggins of Columbia Records, the song reiterates the themes of friendship, comradery and, of course, hope found in the game's main theme, "Fist Bump" by Patrick Stump, lead vocalist from the American band Fall Out Boy along with Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds (who previously collaborated with the singer-actress Barbra Streisand). Also the instrumental version which was also performed by Rupert Gregson-Williams. The song is dedicated to the loving memory of Carrie Fisher, John Hurt, James Horner, Barry Dennen and John Cygan. Background The song's music was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski and David Buckley with lyrics written by Carole Bayer Sager, Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. The song was produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams, David Foster, Doug BEsterman, Walter Afanasieff and Jason Evigan and arranged by Foster and Afanasieff with the song orchestral arrangements provided by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe. The background vocals were performed by Missi Hale and Czarina Russell and choir performed by the Los Angeles Gospel Singers (which was conducted by Edie Lehmann Boddicker). Lyrics :All that I see now, is not the same :All you remember, has gone away :But, you're still standing here :So much has happened, it's hard to bare :Shadows of sadness, within your step :But, still you're standing here :Moving on, future's down the road :But the journey won't be easy :Rising up, standing on your own :With the beauty in your eyes :Shining... :You, have not lost a thing :Whatever may come :The light of hope is always shining there in your heart :You've not lost a thing :Whatever you do :Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you :Ever so precious, a vision share :The future you promised on that special day :Still, memories never fade :Friends of old, back from long ago :Come again, just to say hello :And there's something that you know :Find the strength, lies within your soul :And believe that you can do it :Rising up, standing on your own :With the beauty in your eyes :Shining... :You, have not lost a thing :Whatever may come :The light of hope is always shining there in your heart :You've not lost a thing :Whatever you do :Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you :Never have to give up :Whatever may come :The light of hope is always shining there in your heart :Never lost anything :No matter what comes :You know inside that here is right where you always are :Sow a seed in the ground and let it know :It's something special :Let it bloom, let its flowers ever bloom :Many friends, gather as emotions grow :A great power starts to flow :You, have not lost a thing :Whatever may come :The light of hope is always shining there in your heart :You've not lost a thing :Whatever you do :Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you :Never have to give up :Wherever you go :Know inside that you will never be there alone :Haven’t lost anything :Whatever may come :The light of hope is always shining there in your heart Connection to game *''All that I see now, is not the same'', All you remember, has gone away - The world has been drastically changed as a result of the Maverick Wars. *''So much has happened, it's hard to bare'' - A great deal has happened over the course of the story, almost too much for the United States Armed Forces and Maverick Hunters to deal with. *''But, you're still standing here'' - Despite all the hardships, Sonic Sr II is still standing triumphant. *''Moving on, future's down the road'', But the journey won't be easy - Moving on and rebuilding the world will be a challenge. *''Rising up, standing on your own'' - The Avatar learning to become their own hero. *''You, have not lost a thing'' - Sonic and his friends made it through their hardships unscathed and stronger than ever. *''Whatever may come'', The light of hope is always shining there in your heart - No matter what happens, Sonic Sr II has the strength to go on and win. *''Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you'' - Sonic Sr II, X and Zero will always beat Sigma and see the next day. *''Friends of old, back from long ago'', Come again, just to say hello - Sonic Sr II's friends have returned to support him. *''Find the strength, lies within your soul'', And believe that you can do it - Sonic Sr II, X and Zero encouraging the Avatar to believe in themselves and give it their all. *''Sow a seed in the ground and let it know'', It's something special, Let it bloom, let its flowers ever bloom - New, beautiful life will spring from the ruins of Sigma's empire. *''Many friends, gather as emotions grow'', A great power starts to flow - Sonic Sr II's friendships give him the power to beat evil. *''Know inside that you will never be there alone'' - Despite the troubles, Sonic Sr II, X, Zero, the Avatar, the United States Armed Forces and the Maverick Hunters are always there for each other, no matter what happens. Category:2017 songs Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Skylar Grey songs Category:Republic Records singles Category:Songs with music by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Songs written by Lorne Balfe Category:Songs with music by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Songs written by Benj Pasek Category:Songs written by Justin Paul (songwriter) Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Song recordings produced by Lorne Balfe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Aurora (singer) songs Category:Glassnote Records singles Category:Decca Records singles Category:Jennifer Love Hewitt songs Category:Warner Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Lipson Category:Song recordings produced by Stargate (production team)